


Mine

by aWorkNprogress



Series: Mine (working title) [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alpha Clarke, Alpha Clarke Griffin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis Clarke, Omega Lexa, Pregnancy, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aWorkNprogress/pseuds/aWorkNprogress
Summary: Lexa has something very important to tell Clarke





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

There's knocking at the door to Lexa's modest two-bedroom, 1 bath apartment just as she finishes setting the food down on the small intimate square dining table.

The omega wipes her hands quickly on a dish towel and then, smooths out any wrinkles she could possibly have in her slacks and blouse and then opens the door, to reveal Clarke, dressed in ripped jeans covered in paint and one of her Leonardo da Vinci tank tops, rocking back and forth on her heels and holding a bottle of wine.

The sight makes Lexa smile, "Clarke, you made it."

Lexa steps back to allow space for the alpha to enter. Clarke looks Lexa over and then down at her converse. “Shit, I didn't think it was one of those nights.”

Lexa waves the alpha off and pulls Clarke into the apartment by the edge of her shirt. While the blonde is still close Lexa takes the opportunity to lean in and kiss the alpha's cheek.

“Nonsense, you look fine, what did you bring me.”

Clarke chuckles and pulls back from the kiss to place one of her own on the omega's forehead.

“That's very presumptuous of you Ms. Woods, who say's this is for you.”

When Lexa just raises an eyebrow, Clarke shakes her head, and hands the brunette the bottle of wine, “It's the wine you liked so much from that place we went last week.”

Lexa purrs and with eager hands takes the wine from Clarke's hands and heads straight into the kitchen to pull two wine glasses from the cabinet.

Following the omega into the kitchen Clarke grins at the smell of Italian. When she notices the empty box of penne noodles on the counter she growls and wraps Lexa in her arms, trailing kisses along the brunette's neck before finally kissing her.

“You spoil me too much. I was scared when you called you sounded... different, I thought this was going to be that break up dinner that's so cliché on tv.”

Lexa stills, and carefully set the wine back down onto the counter.

“No, I didn't bring you here leave you Clarke, I don't ever want to break up.” Lexa says, voice soft.

Clarke notices the sudden change and pulls away from the omega, a whimper just on the edge of escaping past her lips, but she swallows it back.

“But you did call me here to tell me something. What's wrong?”

Lexa's expression is hard to read when she turns around to face Clarke. The hand that trails up her arms, is no more soothing than the empty look Lexa’s green eyes and Clarke pulls away, and the action causes a flash of pain to enter the omega’s eyes.

“Babe you're scaring me. What's wrong? Are you sick, did someone hurt you, did something happen to Anya.” Clarke asks.

Lexa sighs and rubs at her forehead. “Nothing's wrong, at least I don't think there is.”

Clarke takes a half step forward again back into Lexa's personal space when her wolf howls and throws it's self at its cage to get closer to its mate, to comfort and sooth whatever pain the brunette's going through.

“It's all jumbled up in my head.” Lexa murmurs “I..I'll explain everything after to dinner okay.”

Clarke nods and picks up the two glasses of wine that Lexa just poured. If her omega wants to forget about what's wrong and have a nice evening in, then dammit Clarke would kill herself trying. Besides the powerless and exhaustion that clung to the omega broke Clarke's heart, she wanted to see her girl smile and laugh again.

Clarke juts out an elbow for Lexa to take. “Well then ma ‘lady let's wine and dine. You won't believe this customer that came into the gallery today.”

Lexa gives Clarke a smile, barely even noticeable. She clasps the alpha's arm and allows herself to be escorted over to the table.

********

The two enjoy a lovely dinner, and Clarke's heart swells with love as she watches slowly but surely as her efforts of helping the brunette forget her worries brings a smile to Lexa's face, a real one that shows off the dimples she loves so much and then that beautiful laugh that sounds like the greatest symphony to her hears.

When they're finished Lexa stands and begins to gather their plates.

“Nooo, you made dinner, I'll clean the dishes.” Clarke protests, but she's so stuffed that all she can do is swat at the offending arm that pulls her plate away. Clarke pouts as she watches from her chair at the table as the taller female takes their collection of plates and silverware to the sink.

“That's enough, I swear Lexa don't you do those dishes, I'll do them later tonight, you've already done enough.” Clarke barks but it’s got no real weight behind it.

Lexa chuckles but relents, leaving the dishes on the side of the sink for the alpha to do later. With her hands raised in surrender she walks back over to Clarke, who grabs at her legs and tugs her closer.

Lexa laughs, “There's not enough room, I won't fit.”

Clarke gasp and swats at Lexa's ass, “Are you calling me fat.”

“No, the chairs too small.” Clarke huffs but Lexa only smiles innocently.

“That's what I thought, now c’mere, I want to hold me pretty girl.” Clarke says, and tugs again at Lexa until finally the omega relents and straddles the blonde alpha's lap.

Clarke grunts

“I swear lex I’m getting you knee pads, you're knee caps are like knifes.”

Lexa glares and squirms on Clarke's lap trying to get comfortable, and if her knees dig in deeper with more force than probably necessary into the hips around them, Clarke says nothing.

“I'm not a girl.”

Clarke hums, eyes still closed and rubbing soothing circles into the middle of Lexa's back. “Mmm you're right, you're my woman. My beautiful green eyes goddess.”

Lexa despite really wanting to say she's not either of those things too, let's a comfortable silence embrace them. Being content to have her nose brushed up against Clarke's scent gland just behind her ear and inhaling the alpha's rich scent. The gentle rumbling coming from Clarke, the scent and the soothing pressure of the alpha's hand on her back makes Lexa feel so secure, safe and cared for that she finds herself becoming drowsy, her eye lids getting heavy, but she resists the temptation of sleep.

“What do you think of Ash?” Lexa whispers, softly as to not break the comfortable atmosphere they had created.

Clarke's hand pauses before resuming its motion.

“I assume you mean outside of being Raven and Anya's kid.”

Lexa nodds.

Clarke shrugs gently, mindful of Lexa's head on her shoulder. “I don't know, he's cute, he's really smart but considering whose genes he has I'd say it's to be expected. Maybe a little quiet and reclusive but he'll come out of his shell with time.”

Lexa hums, and thinks of a small child with Clarke's and her genes. A child with maybe brown hair and blue eyes, or maybe blonde hair and blue eyes like Clarke, but considering blue is a recessive trait she's almost positive they would take on her green eyes. They would be artistic, and gentle, with a brilliant mind.

“Does this have something to do with what you wanted to tell me earlier.”

Lexa nods, “Yes, and before you ask everything is alright, I spoke with Anya before you came they're fine.”

Clarke sighs releasing the breath she didn't even know she was holding. “Okay...w-what was it you wanted to tell me.”

“One more question. What do you think of kids, not just Ash but in general?”

Clarke isn't dumb, she knows why Lexa's so nervous, why even though she pushes gently on the omega to move back she clings tightly to Clarke. Why Lexa had sounded so formal and stiff when she called to tell her to come over, because Lexa is prone to treat things like a business deal when she feels lost and doesn't know what to do.

Clarke tugs the blouse Lexa's wearing from her pants and slips her hands up under to rest on the omega's stomach, which gets her a whimper that Clarke sooths with a shush. Clarke rubs gentle circles into the taut skin, like she remembers her mother doing whenever she had a headache as a pup.

“Please look at me, I want to see your face when I say this.”

Lexa pulls back and now face to face Clarke can see the tears that have welled up in Lexa's eyes. Clarke smiles, and hopes it can convey all the love and compassion she can't begin to explain she feels for the omega.

“You're my Lexa, my beautiful girl, mine to cherish and care for. Nothing you ever say or do can change that.” Clarke says, tucking a loose strand of brown hair back into its proper place.

Lexa darts forward, smashing their lips together, pulling Clarke in deeper by the neck and not letting the alpha go. Clarke moans into the kiss and leaves the warms skin of Lexa's stomach to clasp at the back of the omega's thighs. She pulls the brunette in tighter and when Clarke is sure that Lexa is secure in her hold rises and sets the girl onto the table.

Lexa whimpers, and grinds her hips up into the hard swell of Clarke's cock. The touch is enough to pull a gasp from the omega, and Clarke sucks in air now that she's free of Lexa's lips. With a hand Clarke guide the omega back until Lexa is completely laid out across the clear table. Clarke groans at the sight, of having this omega--her omega laid out for _her_ taking. Clarke wants to consume Lexa, devour everything the girl is and make them one, but before that she needs to reassure her mate to let her know that this changes nothing.

Clarke pushes Lexa's blouse up until it's bunched around the small swell of the brunette's breast. Leaning down Clarke runs her nose across the skin over where Clarke knows her seed has taken root, from here the scent of Lexa's want is overpowering but when she closes her eyes and focuses Clarke can smell the barest hint of something else, something knew and uniquely both Lexa and Clarke.

“You're mine Lexa, and now this pup will be mine too.” Clarke whispers into the omega’s skin.

Lexa's stomach quakes as Clarke presses kiss after kiss to the skin there, laying claim to both the girl and soon to be pup with each press of her lips. Lexa hand twines with the hand supporting Clarke's weight on the table, and squeezes.

“And I will cherish you both, and love you with my whole heart, and I’ll die before I see harm come to either of you.” And just to make sure if that wasn't clear enough, Clarke kisses a trail up to Lexa's lips before finally drawing the woman into a kiss, and whispers, “I want this. I want this pup, and I want this with you.”

The tears that had been welling for what seems like forever finally fall and Lexa smiles, cupping the alpha's cheek and pulling her in again for a kiss. “I want this too.”

Pulling back Clarke nods and satisfied that she and her mate are now on the same page, Clarke can go about satisfying other parts of both of them now. With swift fingers Clarke unbuttons and unzips Lexa's slacks and together they work to pull them down long tan legs.

 “Fuck, you smell like heaven.” Clarke whispers and she can't wait, can't take this slow as much as she wants to and drops to her knees, and buries her nose into the soaked fabric of Lexa's underwear. The sight alone from her position looking down is enough for Lexa, but the feeling of Clarke's finger slipping under her panties to rub through the slick she's drenched in is more than enough to send her head arching back and a whine for more past her lips.

Clarke on her part, doesn't hesitate when Lexa whimpers for more, pulling her underwear to the side and with her tongue parts slick folds, the taste of salt and Lexa a blast of flavor across her tongue that she _must_ have more of.

Lexa's first orgasm comes quick and unexpectedly, her thighs snap up around Clarke's head, and traps the alpha there, though she's sure the blonde had zero motives of leaving the apex of her thighs anytime soon. Lexa is still coming down from the first when Clarke yanks her underwear off and slips two of her fingers in.

“How do you want it?” Clarke says, scissoring her fingers, testing Lexa's walls. When she's sure Lexa is good and well-adjusted she starts a slow pace, making sure to go as deep as her knuckles will allow her and to curl her fingers at just the last moment the way Lexa likes.

“Do you want it slow, and deep, like this?”

Clarke changes pace, utilizing quick short thrust, and focuses more on the force behind each push and pull of her fingers. Lexa cries out, hand shooting out to grapple onto the blonde's shoulder at the sudden change.

 “Or, do you want it fast and rough?”

Lexa wants to tell Clarke she doesn't care so long as she makes her cum, but despite all her efforts the only thing she can seem to manage are whimpers and moans. During one such attempt to speak, Clarke leans down and noses along her scent gland. “It's okay, I know what you need.”

Lexa nods and turns, releasing a fresh wave of slick that she’s sure is now puddling on the table at the sight of darkened blue eyes.

“I'll take care of my omega, won't I.”

With her other hand Clarke paws through Lexa’s blouse at the sensitive globes, causing Lexa to arch into the touch and moan. Wanting to feel more of the alpha's skin Lexa begins to fumble with the buttons on her blouse, but quickly gives up on it in favor of simply ripping the material from her person and throwing it off somewhere to the side, her bra falls to the same fate. Breast now bare for Clarke to see, the alpha leans down and licks at one of the straining peaks, before biting ever so gently down, because she knows’ s Lexa's breast are oh so sensitive.

Clarke alternates between both paces, going slow and deep to build Lexa up and then fast and rough to bring her as close to the edge as possible before stopping and then starting the process all over again. It's pure torture and Lexa loves it, she feels the coil in her stomach gradually tighten and build, and Lexa's sure that when she comes this time it will be great, and possibly even painful.

“Clarke.” Lexa whimpers into the alpha's hair, when Clarke doesn't stop like normal. Instead Clarke speeds up if possible, one of her hands coming down to force Lexa's thighs open when it looks like they're about close around her hand.

“Clarke, Clarke.” Lexa pants.

“It's okay, I got you. Come for me Lex.” Clarke says letting go of the nipple she was suckling with a wet pop.

And that's all it takes, Lexa comes a second time with a scream, her hands digging into Clarke's shoulder blades for purchase as she rides out the course of her orgasm, her body curling into Clarkes and going through a series of spasms. It's perfect, exactly what Lexa needed, and like always she could trust the blonde alpha to give her exactly want she wanted.

Gently Clarke slips her fingers from Lexa's sopping cunt and pulls the girl closer to whisper sweet nothing into her ear an endless of cycle of, _you did so well, you're so beautiful, my beautiful omega, you took me so well, came so hard for me._

Once the last spasm has ran its course through her, Lexa sighs, letting up on her tight hold on Clarke for simply wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck. After kissing at Clarke’s swollen and bruised scent gland, at some point she must have bitten into it, she pulls back.

Clarke's eyes are still a dark blue and filled with a hunger that seems insatiable, until Lexa realizes that the alpha has yet to satisfy her own needs. Lexa is exhausted, her body drained, and if she's honest Clarke fucked her so well she doesn't think she could lift her hand.

Clarke must notice this because she whines, and her hips thrusting at the edge of the table with want.

“I'm sorry, I'm too tired I don't think i can go another round.” Lexa sighs.

Clarke groans, this time not with pleasure, her hand slipping down to squeeze at the crotch of her pants where her cock throbs and pulses, hoping to relieve some of the tension there.

“I..I have an idea but you have to be willing to do all the work again.” Lexa whispers, she not at all surprised by the furious nodding from Clarke. “Okay go ahead and strip.”

When Clarke pulls away she takes all the warmth with her and Lexa shivers. Thankful Clarke is so eager to move on to whatever Lexa’s suggestion is she removes her clothing in record time before stepping back towards Lexa, hand already pumping her swollen cock, which is releasing a steady stream of precum.

Looking between the slick between her thighs and the precum coving Clarke’s hand, Lexa says “There should be more than enough lube.”

Directing Clarke between her legs again, Lexa jolts when the heavy cock brushes across her clit. She pulls her legs up, bringing them together to rest across one of Clarke's shoulders, and encapsulating the alpha's cock between her silk smooth thighs to simulate the walls of her cunt. Pulling back Clarke tests the limits of her movement and is happy when she has the entirety of it, and if she's being honest, while it's not the same as being inside Lexa the omega's thighs aren't anything to take for granted either. They’re soft and smooth, and when Lexa tense the muscles there it’s _almost_ better than being in the omega’s cunt.

Still though it takes a few thrusts for Clarke to fully get into this new position, but once she does, she finds herself growling deep in her throat, hips moving furiously, their thighs colliding in that special way, that burns a fire through her loins. The way Lexa also moans with ever pass of her cock tells Clarke that there's also some pleasure to be gained on her part form this position as well.

She's been aching and throbbing for so long that it only takes a few thrust and then Clarke's coming, growling as she shoots load after load across Lexa's stomach until she's emptied of all she has.

Feed and satisfied Clarke sags into Lexa's body, resting her head on the brunette's shoulder. She nips at the omega's scent gland but doesn't dare to bite down, not without Lexa being in the middle of an orgasm to ensure the pain is minimal, supposedly for omega’s any other time is too painful to bear unlike with Alpha’s. So, she nips and nuzzles before finally drawing up to press a final kiss into the girl’s cheek.

Lexa's eyes are closed, and her breathing has evened out, she's on the cusp of sleep but she still hears Clarke as she whispers softly.

“Mine”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely have plans for these two in the future, I'm just not sure if I want to make it a series or simply a series of oneshots, since I only have a few ideas of which I want these two to be in. So if you have any ideas on what you want to see from these two throughout Lexa's pregnancy let me know in the comments and I'll see what I can do, I've been updating about daily the past week and half but there's no telling how long that'll last but I'm going to try and get through this 'series' and my Clexa series.


End file.
